


Zu dicht an der Sonne

by Rei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas würde für immer sieben Jahre alt sein. Und Arthur wollte alles für ihn tun, aber er würde niemals Excalibur für ihn aus dem Stein ziehen können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu dicht an der Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Sci-Fi, angst, humor, kitsch, slash/shonen-ai  
>  **Warnungen:** Vage Verschwörungstheorien *drop*  
>  **Challenge:** "Halt mich, aber pass auf das du dich nicht verbrennst" / Absturz  & Befreiung für emortals Wettbewerb "Eine ungewöhnliche Mischung". 
> 
> **Vorwort:** Eine FF, mit der ich meine gesamte Flist wochenlang genervt habe und die ich dann in mehr oder weniger einem Tag runtergeschrieben habe.

„Hey, du da!“ 

Arthur beschleunigte seine Schritte und biss die Zähne zusammen. 

„Hallo?“ 

Er senkte den Kopf und versucht sich unsichtbar zu machen. 

„Hey! Du da vorne!“ Eine Hand griff nach seiner Schulter.

Arthur riss sich los, fuhr herum und funkelte wütend. „Was? Willst du ein Autogramm?“  
Man musste nachsichtig mit ihm sein. Er war normalerweise nicht so. Aber mit ‚hey du da‘ war er heute schon ungefähr siebenundachtzig Mal angesprochen worden und darauf waren jedes Mal dieselben bescheuerten Fragen gefolgt.  
_Bist du wirklich …?  
Kann ich ein Autogramm haben?_

„Ein Autogramm? Nö.“ Der Junge vor ihm war ungefähr in seiner Größe. Arthur schätzte ihn auf Anfang zwanzig. Er hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und ein viel zu breites Grinsen. Er trug die schwarze Uniform der Erstsemester und das Streifenmuster auf seiner Schulter kennzeichnete ihn als einen der Naturwissenschaftsstudenten. 

„Bist du …?“ 

„Ja“, unterbrach Arthur. 

„… hungrig?“ beendet der Schwarzhaarige gelassen. 

Arthur blinzelte. „Was?“ 

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, ich war grade dabei, in diesem Riesenkasten was Essbares aufzutreiben. Interesse?“

Es fühlte sich ein bisschen an, wie das erste Mal im Flugsimulator. In der Theorie hatte alles ganz einleuchtend geklungen, einfach und übersichtlich. Praktisch waren es nur endlos viele blinkende Knöpfchen und Schalter, ausgefallene Schwerkraft und sein Körper, der keine Ahnung wie er auf diese ungewohnte Situation reagieren sollte.

„Nein danke. Ich habe schon gegessen. Da vorne ist ein Automat.“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn deutete Arthur auf den grauen Kasten an der Wand, vor dem eine Traube kichernder Mädchen offenbar versuchte, die kalorienärmsten Pillen herauszufischen. 

Dunkelblaue Augen wurden verdreht. „Ich bitte dich. Das ist kein Essen. Das ist ein Verbrechen gegen die Menschheit. In meiner Broschüre stand, dass sie hier irgendwo echtes Essen servieren. Multikulti! Italienisch! Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass das gelogen war.“

„Das ist so 2000“, rutschte es Arthur hinaus und er biss sich sofort verärgert auf die Unterlippe. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er Smalltalk halten wollte. 

„Hey, früher war auch nicht alles schlecht. Nicht mal das Ozonloch. Los komm. Sei sozial und hilf mir suchen. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Gravitationsmanipulator in der Oberstufe ist mein räumliches Vorstellungsvermögen nicht mehr dasselbe.“ 

Arthur wurde am Arm gepackt und mit gezerrt.  
„Ich habe eigentlich keine Zeit“, erwiderte er relativ hoffnungslos. „Ich war auf dem Weg zu einem Kurs.“

„Das dauert nicht lange.“ Schon wieder das breite Grinsen. „Ich bin übrigens Cas.“

„Arthur.“ 

„Ich weiß.“

Cas war – oh Gott – Reporter.  
Behauptete er wenigstens. 

Irgendwo zwischen seinen unzusammenhängend hin und herspringenden Sätzen, die ohne hörbare Interpunktion auskamen wie einzige, lange Assoziationskette, hörte Arthur heraus, dass er für die Studentenzeitung der Akademie arbeitete.  
„Nebenjob“, erzählte Cas zwischen zwei Bissen Pizza Calzone. „Ich brauche die Kohle. Aber die übernehmen mich nur fest, wenn ich eine tolle Story abliefere. Gott, ist die gut. Nicht so toll wie die von meinem Opa, aber alle male besser als der Fraß im Transporter. Auch ein Stück? Gott, ist das gut.“

„Nein.“ Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und nippte an seinem Milchkaffee.  
Echter Kaffee schmeckte tatsächlich besser als Koffeintabletten. Das hatte ihm keiner gesagt.  
Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der echtes Essen retro und 2000 fand, und der nicht wusste, dass echter Kaffee besser war als Pillen, denn die Kantine war nur spärlich besetzt. Bots standen hinter einem Buffet und bereiteten Essen auf Wunsch zu.  
Die wenigen Leute die da waren, warfen ab und zu fragende Blicke in seine Richtung, mit diesem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, als ob sie ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatten, aber niemand belästigte ihn. Niemand außer Cas. 

„Und die tolle Story“, verkündete er mit vollem Mund, „wird über dich.“

„Nie im Leben.“ Arthur setzte den Milchkaffee ab. 

Cas wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und spülte mit einem großzügigen Schluck Cola nach. „Wenn du nein sagst, ist das auch okay.“ Er lächelte nett. „Ich hatte ohnehin vor dich zu stalken. Aber ich fand es höflicher, mich vorher wenigstens vorzustellen. Ich bin gut im stalken. Wenn das mit den Naturwissenschaften nichts wird, ist meine zweite Wahl ‚Recherche und Informationsakquisition‘, was total für Spionage steht. Spione und Reporter haben sowieso ein ziemlich ähnliches Aufgabengebiet, findest du nicht? Mit der Ausnahme dass Spione für die Regierung arbeiten müssen und Reporter nur ihrem eigenen Gewissen folgen.“

„Wieso über mich?“ Arthur hatte schnell gemerkt, dass man nicht warten durfte, bis Cas eine Redepause einlegte, weil man sonst gar nicht zu Wort kam.

„Oh, das ist leicht.“ Cas leckte sich die Finger ab und zückte einen handtellergroßen Palmcomputer, auf dem er herum tippte. „Arthur McCallahan. 19 Jahre. Der einzige Urenkel von Henry McCallahan. Das ist übrigens der Gründer der Akademie.“ 

„Ich weiß das. Jeder weiß das.“

„Nicht zu vergessen, der letzte und einzige Überlebende bei dem Unfalls der Sonnenfähre K87.“

„Das weiß auch jeder“, sagte Arthur und starrte aus der Fensterwand nach draußen. „Wo ist da die spannende Story?“ _Kalter Kaffee_ , dachte er und starrte in die hellbraune Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse. 

Cas klappte den Palmcomputer zusammen und schob ihn zurück in seinen Anzug.  
Sekundenlang war es still, während er sich die letzten Bissen Pizza in den Mund schob.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Unfall war“, antworte er schließlich. „Das mit der K87“, fügte er hinzu als ob es noch einen anderen Unfall gäbe, von dem er hätte reden können. 

Arthur schnaubte. „Ist das deine persönliche Verschwörungstheorie?“

Cas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ein Anfang. Es ist sogar ein guter Anfang. Und du bist der einzige Augenzeuge.“

„Ich war sieben Jahre alt.“

„Na und? Als ich sieben war, ist unsere Kolonie assimiliert worden und ich erinnere mich heute noch an die Uniformen der Soldaten, die uns deportiert haben.“ Er folgte Arthurs Blick nach draußen und ihre Blicke trafen sich in der Glasscheibe. „An den Geruch von Phosphor. Und an das Geschrei meiner kleiner Schwester, als sie Dingo erschossen haben.“ 

Arthur betrachtete Cas‘ Gesicht im Spiegel. Die dunklen, kurzen Locken, die schwarzen Augenbrauen, der volle Mund. „Wer war Dingo?“

„Unser Hund.“

„Ah.“

„Keine Hunde in der schönen neuen Welt, richtig? Nur Nutztiere. Gott bewahre, dass wir an sinnlosen Dingen zu viel Spaß haben.“ 

„Nur zu unserem Besten“, zitierte Arthur sacht. 

„Was sonst. Sicherheit über alles, nicht wahr?“

„Möchten sie noch Milch in ihren Kaffee?“

Ein Bot beugte sich über sie. Es war eine rundliche, ältere Dame mit grauen Löckchen und sympathischem Lächeln. Um ihren Hals schmiegte sich die schmale, metallene Kette, die sie als Bot kennzeichnete. 

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und zog seine Tasse zu sich, als wollte er sie vor ihrer ausgestreckten Milchkanne in Sicherheit bringen. 

„Pass auf, was du redest“, sagte er, nachdem sie verschwunden war. Die Stuhlbeine schabten unangenehm laut über den Boden, als er aufstand. 

Cas war offenbar ein kleiner Revoluzzer. Das hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt. Als ob er nicht schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Liberale waren so anstrengend. Sie hatten immer so viel zu allem und nichts zu sagen und wollten immer, dass man ihnen zustimmte und bereit war, Banner vor sich herzutragen oder Sprüche auf seine Uniform zu drucken, in denen sich alles auf ‚Freiheit‘ reimte.  
Und dann waren sie jedes Mal so blauäugig und überrascht, wenn sie sich auf einmal in einer Verhörkammer wiederfanden und ihnen ihre Privilegien Stück für Stück weggenommen wurden. 

„Willst du nicht wissen, was die andere Frage ist, die ich in meinem spektakulären Enthüllungsartikel bearbeiten möchte?“ fragte Cas, nachdem Arthur sich abgewandt hatte und bereits einig Schritte entfernt war. 

Arthur blieb stehen. „Was?“ fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Vielleicht ist das die spannendste Frage von allen.“

Arthur schwieg und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
Als Cas antwortete, war es so leise, als ob es nur für Arthurs Ohren bestimmt war.

„Ich frage mich, wie es sein kann, dass jemand, der drei Tage in einer brennenden Raumkapsel eingesperrt war, umgeben von Bergen an verstümmelten Leichen, eingeklemmt zwischen schmelzendem Metall und Trümmerhaufen … wieso sich so jemand von allen Fächern in der Akademie ausgerechnet als Pilot einschreibt.“

 

*

_Cas._  
Castiano Delmarco.  
Erstsemester.  
Eingeschrieben in Physik.  
Geboren 2203 in New Venezia. 

„Er ist zweiundzwanzig.“ Lis runzelte die Stirn. Ihre langen, schmalen Finger fuhren mit der Eleganz und dem Tempo einer tanzwütigen zehnbeinigen Spinne über die Tastatur. „Hast du nicht gesagt, er ist ein Erstsemester?“

„Schwarze Uniform.“ Arthur nickte. 

„Ist er vielleicht ein paar Mal sitzengeblieben? Drei, vier Mal? Oder öfter?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Arthur ließ das Gespräch vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal vorbei ziehen. „Ich glaube, er war wirklich neu. Er wusste den Weg zur Kantine nicht, aber das kann er auch vorgetäuscht haben, um mich kennenzulernen.“

„So gesehen, ist das beinah romantisch.“ Lis kicherte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als sie Arthurs Blick sah. „Trotzdem seltsam. Er hat seinen Schulabschluss 2220 gemacht. Dazwischen ist irgendwie … eine Lücke.“

„Eine Lücke? Was für eine Lücke?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Informationsloch, wenn du so willst. Da ist nichts in seiner Akte. Nichts, was freigegeben ist wenigstens. Alles gesperrt oder geschwärzt.“ Sie rutschte von ihrem Stuhl und kuschelte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. 

Arthur runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst du es hacken?“  
„Mit dem Sicherheitsprotokoll der Akademie? Schatz, da hätten wir in zwei Minuten die Securitybots auf dem Hals und die würden uns zu unschönen Orten jenseits der Kuppel deportieren. Kein Bedarf.“

Jenseits der Kuppel.  
Das war ein Satz mit dem Eltern ihren ungezogenen Sprösslingen drohten. _Wenn du nicht brav bist, kommst nach draußen._  
Außerhalb der Kuppel waren nur Wüste und Felsen, und Luft, die man kaum atmen konnte. 60° Grad im Schatten. Nur Bots konnten dort leben, keine Menschen. Aber nicht mal die Bots waren scharf darauf.  
New Venezia war eine der letzten Kolonien außerhalb der Kuppel gewesen, die assimiliert worden waren. Damals hatten noch Menschen außerhalb der Kuppel gelebt. Aber damals hatten die Temperaturen noch nicht ihren jetzigen Höhepunkt erreicht.  
Arthur dachte an Cas‘ schwarze, kurze Locken und seine Haut, die einen Ton dunkler war, als die der anderen.  
Unter der Wüstensonne geboren.  
Wie poetisch. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir wegen ihm Gedanken machen musst“, sagte Lis, als er schwieg. „Es ist nur die _Campuszeitung_ , Arthur. Was soll er schon machen?“

Arthur machte sich dennoch Gedanken.  
Vielleicht lag es an Cas’ seltsam intensiven Blick im Spiegel. Aber es war kein Grund sie zu beunruhigen. Sie hatte schon genug für ihn getan. 

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und ließ seinen Kopf auf ihr Haar sinken. „Okay.“

*

Der Neuigkeitsfaktor ließ schnell nach. Die interessierten Blicke ebenfalls.  
Arthur schwieg und wich aus, und er versuchte unterzugehen wie ein Luftbläschen in einem vollen Glas Sprudelwasser.  
Er saß in der letzten Reihe in den Vorlesungen. Er versuchte nicht, andere Studenten kennenzulernen und er versuchte nicht den Dozenten aufzufallen, die darauf warteten, dass er irgendetwas Spannendes zu den Vorlesungen beizutragen hatte.  
Irgendwann, das wusste er, würden alle ihn so langweilig und uninteressant finden, dass sie vergessen hatten, dass er existierte.

Nur Cas blieb.  
Und weigerte sich auch hartnäckig wegzudiffundieren oder sich in seine Elementarteilchen aufzulösen. 

„Das ist doch albern“, stellte Arthur fest ohne aufzusehen, als Cas auf einmal neben ihm in der letzten Bank saß. „Wir studieren nicht mal dasselbe.“

„‚ _Aerostatik_ ‘.“ Cas warf sich etwas in den Mund, was verdächtig nach einer Erdnuss aussah. Wo auch immer er die herhatte. „Klingt doch spannend.“

Offenbar war es nicht spannend genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Arthur von der Seite her unter seinen langen, dunklen Wimpern anzustarren.  
„Hey, wer ist eigentlich die scharfe, kleine Maus, die mit dir zusammenlebt? Die Brünette?“

„Geht dich nichts an.“

„Freundin? Tolle Beine. Die ist viel zu heiß für dich. Magst du sie nicht mit der Allgemeinheit teilen? Mit mir?“ 

„…“

„Cousine siebten Grades?“

„…“

„Haushalts-Bot?“

„Lis“, sagte Arthur leise. Weil das alles Wichtige war, was es über sie zu sagen gab, weil es kein Geheimnis war und weil Cas es sowieso rausfinden würde.

„Ah.“

Das nächste Mal, als Cas ihm über den Weg lief (nicht völlig zufällig, da war Arthur sich sicher), hatte er ein komplettes Dosier über Lis. Natürlich.  
„Alisander. Das ist ein toller Name“, bemerkte er.  
Arthur wollte ihn erwürgen. Lis selbst amüsierte das einfach königlich. 

„Wo hast du dieses Bild ausgegraben?“ quietschte sie. „Oh mein Gott. Die Haare hat man damals so getragen, ich schwöre es!“ Und dann: „Hast du Arthur wirklich einen Dreier vorgeschlagen?“  
Cas murmelte „Enchanté“, küsste ihr die Hand und benahm sich generell unmöglich. 

Arthur versuchte Lis nachträglich klar zu machen, dass Cas ein bösartiger, skrupelloser Stalker war, aber es war klar, dass er sie mit seinem Charme längst eingewickelt hatte.  
Lis _mochte_ ihn.

Das nächste Mal, als er Cas wiederbegegnete, war am Ende seiner zweiten Woche. Es war schon spät und in einer halben Stunde würde die Sperrstunde ausgerufen werden. Das Licht in den Gängen war auf die matte, indirekte Beleuchtung von Nachtzügen gedimmt. 

„Sieht dir nicht grade ähnlich“, verkündete eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
Arthur zuckte nicht zusammen. Aber er spannte unwillkürlich die Schultern an und schob die Hände tiefer in die Taschen.  
Cas‘ Schritten hallten in dem leeren Gang, als er näherkam. Er blieb direkt neben ihm stehen und legte andächtig den Kopf in den Nacken, um das Porträt zu betrachten. Er trug immer noch seine schwarze Uniform, auch wenn sogar die letzten Vorlesungen schon lange vorbei waren. Eine kurze, dunkle Locke kringelte sich ungezogen in seiner Stirn.

Arthur spürte wie er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete wurde und blaue Augen analytisch sein Gesicht abscannten. 

„Henry hat ganz andere Augen“, stellte Cas fest. 

Henry. Niemand sagte jemals einfach Henry. Höchstens McCallahan. Aber meistens einfach ‚der General‘.

Arthur betrachtete die grauen, kühlen Augen unter den dichten Brauen. Das kantige, lange Kinn. Die adelige Nase. „Vielleicht sehe ich in sechzig Jahren genauso aus.“

Cas lachte. Es war ein überraschend tiefer, angenehmer Klang. Er stand so dicht neben Arthur, dass er sich einbildete die Vibrationen in der Luft spüren zu können.  
„Nie im Leben“, verkündete Cas im Brustton der Überzeugung und Arthur wusste nicht, ob er sich nun beleidigt oder geschmeichelt fühlen sollte. 

„Schon genug Material gefunden für deine Enthüllungsstory?“ fragte er stattdessen. 

„Ich arbeite dran. Fängst du an, es mir ein bisschen leichter zu machen?“

Arthur schnaubte und wandte sich ab. „Nie im Leben.“  
Auch ohne sich umzudrehen, spürte er, wie Cas ihm nachsah. 

Cas fuhr fort ihn auf eine Art zu stalken, die nett und offensichtlich war.  
Er tauchte in Arthurs Kursen auf, lud Lis zum Essen ein (und begeisterte sie für italienische Küche), stand ab und zu vor der Tür ihrer WG und hatte eine unglaubwürdige und halbherzig erlogene Story parat, wie er sich selbst ausgeschlossen hatte / von seinem WG-Partner rausgeworfen worden war / grade in der Gegend gewesen war / zufällig Arthurs Stick mit den Hausaufgaben ‚gefunden‘ hatte und die nur schnell vorbeibringen wollte.  
So oder so verbrachte er mehr Abende in ihrer WG als Arthur lieb war.

Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er geschworen, dass die ganze Geschichte mit der Story nur ein billiger Vorwand gewesen war, um entweder Lis oder ihn selbst anzubaggern.  
Das wäre so typisch Cas gewesen. Er schien sie beide zu mögen und er flirtete auch genauso unverschämt mit ihm wie mit Lis. 

Arthur begann sich sicher zu fühlen.  
Das war vielleicht sein erster Fehler. 

Cas erwischte ihn im Shuttle. In seiner allerersten Stunde ohne Flugbot.  
„Euch allen wird ein erfahrener Partner zugeteilt“, verkündete Frau Kalinsky mit kühler Stimme, als spürte sie nicht den plötzlichen Anstieg von Adrenalin im Raum. Sie hatte die unpersönliche, dominante Ausstrahlung eines Drillsergeants und wirkte roboterhafter als jeder Bot. 

„McCallahan.“ Sie nickte in seine Richtung. „Ich bin sehr gespannt auf ihre Leistung.“

Alle Köpfe flogen in seine Richtung. Ein paar der Gesichter waren ehrfürchtig, ein paar gelangweilt, ein paar verächtlich. Arthur machte sich klein und verschränkte die Arme. _Danke_ , dachte er. _Genau das, was ich brauche. Überhaupt keinen Erwartungsdruck._

„Ihr werdet die zweite Hälfte der Stunde selbst steuern können, unter Anleitung eures Partners“, redet die Kalinsky weiter. „Bis dahin befolgt akkurat alle Anweisungen, die er oder sie euch gibt. Verstanden?“

„Hast du das gehört, mein Engel?“, fragte Cas Stimme hinter ihm. Er klang unerhört amüsiert, als sei das alles ein riesiger, kosmischer Scherz auf Arthurs Kosten. „Du sollst akkurat alle meine Anweisungen befolgen.“ 

Arthur fuhr herum. Überrascht starrte er ihn, „Du kannst nicht mein Partner sein“, stellte er fest, als könnte er es weniger wahr machen, indem er es abstritt.

„Wieso nicht?“

„Du bist Erstsemester! Und du studierst nicht mal Aeronautik! Du kannst nicht … lass mich los, Cas!“

Cas hatte ihn am Ellbogen gepackt und schob ihn vorwärts zu dem Shuttle. „Ich bin Pilot“, sagte er leise. 

„Bist du nicht!“ zischte er.  
Wurde er grade entführt? War das Cas‘ Versuch ihn unter den Augen der Öffentlichkeit zu verschleppen um … um … ja, um was?  
Hilfesuchend blickte er sich um. Rechts und links liefen aufgeregte Erstsemester hinter ihren Partnern her – alle in blauen Uniformen der Piloten. Er erwischte einen Blick auf Lis‘ braunen Haarknoten, die hinter einer langbeinigen Blondine herlief und aufgeregt mit den Händen gestikulierte. 

„Bin ich wohl.“ Cas schnaubte belustigt. „Was glaubst du, was ich die letzten drei Jahre gemacht habe? Ich habe nicht nur Pizza gegessen und verdammt gut ausgesehen. Soll ich dir meinen Lizenzcode zeigen? Jetzt komm schon und hör auf zu zappeln. Die Securitybots starren uns schon an. Bist du scharf darauf, dass sie uns zur Befragung mitnehmen?“ 

„Das stand nicht in deiner Akte.“ Verärgert biss Arthur sich auf die Zunge, sobald ihm das herausgerutscht war. Widerwillig ließ er sich mitziehen. 

„Du hast mich recherchiert.“ Cas klang nicht überrascht. „Guter Junge. Aber nicht alles, was wir sind, steht in irgendeiner Akte.“ 

Die kühle, technische Dunkelheit des Shuttles umfing sie und die Hydrauliktür schloss sich mit einem endgültigen Zischen hinter Arthurs Rücken. „Du kannst mich nicht entführen“, stellte er fest. „Du kommst niemals aus der Kuppel raus. Nicht ohne Freigabe-Code. Und innerhalb der Kuppel kann man uns überall orten.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Cas tippte mit routinierter Beiläufigkeit auf kleinen blinkenden Lichtern herum und drückte ein paar Hebel nach unten. „Setz dich hin, schnall dich an, mach dich locker“, befahl er. 

Als er merkte, dass Arthur stehen blieb, den Rücken immer noch dicht an die Tür gepresst, drehte er sich um und seufzte.  
„Ich will dich nicht entführen, okay? Ich schwöre es. Ich will nur reden. Halt dich fest. Der Antrieb haut dich sonst weg.“

Arthur setzte sich. Nicht wegen Cas, sondern weil die Motoren ansprangen und er keine Lust hatte gleich von der Beschleunigung zu Boden gequetscht zu werden. Er schnallte sich an und klammerte sich an den Haltegriff neben sich.  
„Worüber? Und warum hier?“

Cas wandte den Kopf und grinste Sein Gesicht war in bläuliches Licht getaucht. „Weil man in Shuttles die Überwachung leichter ausschalten kann. Wenn man sich auskennt wenigstens.“

„Bist du verrückt? Das merken sie doch.“

„Klar.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber was sollen sie von unten dagegen tun? Wir sagen nachher, du bist es gewesen. Aus Versehen dran gekommen oder so. Dem Urenkel von Henry McCallahan werden sie es kaum ankreiden.“

Der Start, normalerweise der aufregendste Teil am Fliegen, ging diesmal völlig an Arthur vorbei. Das Gefühl sich von einem Boden zu lösen, der seine Anziehungskraft wie Klebstoff einsetzte und ihn festhielt. Das ruckartige Gefühl von Freiheit, wenn man sich endlich vom Boden löste. Als ob man den klebrigen Krallen eines Monsters entkam.  
All das nahm er nur beiläufig wahr.

„Komm her“, sagte Cas, als sie endlich vorgeschriebene Flughöhe erreicht hatten und die Geräte anzeigten, dass sie in die Waagerechte glitten. „Du bist hier, um zu fliegen, nicht wahr?“

Arthur schnallte sich ab. Sein Herz hämmerte laut in seiner Brust, als er sich neben Cas auf den Co-pilotensitz gleiten ließ. Seine Hände schlossen sich wie automatisch um den Steuerknüppel, der erschreckenderweise so unecht und instabil aussah wie der Joystick für eins von Liz‘ Computerspielen.  
„Die Süße oben zu halten, ist leicht“, erklärte Cas. „Der schwierige Part ist starten und landen. Aber das nehmen wir das nächste Mal dran. Hey, hey, Vorsicht. Du musst sie nicht erst einreiten wie einen ungezogenen Gaul.“ Er lachte leise und seine Finger schlossen sich um Arthurs. „Nicht so ruckartig. Ganz sanft, okay? Behandel sie wie eine Dame. Genauso.“

Sein warmer Atem strich sacht über Arthurs Nacken. Er hatte ganz andere Hände als Lis, größer, breiter, aber seine kräftigen Finger händelten den Steuerknüppel erstaunlich behutsam.  
Arthur flog, Cas flog, es war schwer zu unterscheiden wer von ihnen lenkte, mit ihren Fingern so verschlungen wie die Elektronenkabel im Herzen eines Bots.

„In New Venezia gab es Kanäle“, sagte Cas völlig aus dem Nichts. Er klang seltsam leise und verträumt. Sehnsüchtig. „Endlose blaue Wasserstraßen über das ganze Land, durch die Städte und zwischen den Häusern. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob man sie von hier oben noch sehen könnte … wenn man nur hoch genug fliegt.“

Arthur schluckte. „Alles außerhalb der Kuppel ist vertrocknet“, erwiderte er sachlich. „Da ist nur noch Wüste. Und Steine.“

„Hast du es gesehen?“

Arthur schwieg. 

„Wenn man nur hoch genug fliegen und alles sehen könnte…“, murmelte Cas erneut. 

„Zu dicht an der Sonne“, brachte Arthur hervor. Die Adern in seinen Handgelenken pulsierten wie Elektroden. Oder umgekehrt. „Du würdest verbrennen.“ 

Die kühle Luft in der Kabine fühlte sich seltsam heiß an. Aber vielleicht war es nur Cas‘ warmer Atem. Oder sein Körper, viel zu dicht und viel zu warm. Als ob er immer ein bisschen mehr Energie verbrauchte als die anderen Menschen.  
Er lachte sanft.  
„Du hast recht. Ein bisschen Aussicht gefällig?“, flüsterte er leise, dicht an Arthurs Ohr. 

„Was?“ Arthur fühlte sich atemlos, schwerelos, seltsam abgehoben. „Warte, was meinst du d-…“

Aber Cas hatte schon eine Hand von der Steuerung gelöst und Arthur sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie er einen Hebel ruckartig nach unten zog. Die Sichtblenden schossen lautlos von der Frontscheibe, verschwanden rechts und links in ihren Halterungen, der Computerbildschirm mit Höhenangaben und Geschwindigkeiten in grünschillernden Zahlen verschwand und …  
Gleisendes Sonnenlicht flutete das dunkle Cockpit. Reflexartig schloss Arthur die Augen und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht beide Hände vor das Gesicht zu pressen. Er spürte wie Cas‘ Finger sich links und rechts um den Steuerknüppel schlossen und ihn ruckartig nach unten drückten.  
Arthur riss die Augen auf.

Zuerst sah er nur blau und Wolkenfetzen, die an ihm vorbeirasten. Und dann Boden. Grün und braun, und mitten darauf helle und dunkle Flecken – Häuser. Gott, es waren Häuser. 

„Was machst du denn?“ keuchte er. „Zieh uns hoch!“

„Shhh, hör mir zu.“ Cas hatte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt. „Sie haben damals die Blackbox der K87 gefunden und analysiert. Laut allen Aufzeichnungen war die Fähre in einwandfreiem technischem Zustand. Ich habe die Daten selbst gesehen. Es hieß immer, es war ein Pilotenfehler, richtig?“

„Der Absturz? Glaubst du immer noch an deine hirnrissige …?“ 

„Weißt du, wie es gelaufen sein müsste? Ich habe die letzten sechs Monate nichts anderes gemacht als den Unfallhergang zu rekonstruieren.“

Aus den Punkten unter ihnen wurden kleine Kästchen, aus dem braun-grünen Farbklecks wurden Bäume. Sie rasten praktisch senkrecht auf den Boden zu.

„Zieh uns hoch!“ schrie Arthur. „Du bist verrückt!“ Er versucht seine Hände zu befreien, aber Cas hielt seine Finger fest umklammert wie ein Schraubstock. 

„So“, fuhr er leise fort. „Genau so müsste es gelaufen sein. Pilot und Copilot müssten beide senkrecht auf den Boden zugesteuert haben, um diesen Crash zu erzeugen. Ohne die Bremsen zu betätigen. Ohne gegen zu steuern. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Die Front der Fähre ist mit so viel Wucht in den Boden gerammt, dass sie einen fast zwanzig Meter tiefen Krater hinterlassen haben. Zwanzig mal siebzig mal fünfundsechzig Meter.“ 

Der Boden raste auf sie zu, wie eine Faust, die auf sein Gesicht zuschoss. Arthur konnte beinah die einzelnen Blätter der Bäume ausmachen. Er fühlte wie ihm die Luft wegblieb.  
„ _Zieh uns hoch!_ “

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wieso das irgendwer gemacht haben sollte?“ Cas‘ Daumen fuhr beinah zärtlich über Arthurs Handrücken, während er die Steuerung unbarmherzig nach unten drückte. „Ist das nicht völlig wahnsinnig?“

„ _Cas!_ “

„Und ist das nicht ein unglaublicher Zufall, dass von den 137 Menschen an Bord 63 zur Spitze der damaligen Regierung gehört haben? Wie praktisch, dass man danach keine freien Wahlen mehr aufstellen musste, weil wir alle noch zu tief geschockt waren. Und wie schrecklich gut für uns alle, dass die neue Regierung uns seitdem alle Entscheidungen so selbstlos abnimmt.“

Der Boden raste immer näher. Er sah Dachziegel. Menschen. Autos. 

„Sag nicht, dass du es nicht auch verstehen möchtest. Dass du nicht wissen möchtest, wieso du beinah draufgegangen bist. Und mehr als alles andere … wieso du überlebt hast.“

Arthur hatte es satt, zu schreien. Arthur hatte es satt, zu betteln.  
Stattdessen holte er aus und rammte seinen Ellbogen rückwärts mit voller Wucht Cas‘ Magengegend. Cas schnappte nach Luft und sein Griff lockerte sich unwillkürlich.  
Arthur nutzte diesen Augenblick um den Steuerknüppel ruckartig nach oben zu reißen. 

Die Motoren gaben ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, als hätte man der Maschine plötzlich die Kehle zugeschnürt. Er konnte beinah körperlich spüren wie sich jede Schraube, jede Platte gegen die Schwerkraft stemmt, die sie bis eben so verführerisch nach unten gezogen hatte. Das ganze Gestell vibrierte unter seinem Sitz und sekundenlang hatte er Angst, dass das Shuttle dem Sog nachgeben und sie nach unten in die Tiefe stürzen würde.  
Sie würden abstürzen. Am Boden zermalmt werden.  
So wie die K87, deren vollständige Besatzung in einem Flammenmeer verbrannt war. 

„Mach was!“ fauchte er. „Hilf mir.“ 

„Sachte, Engelchen, sachte.“ Cas lachte atemlos. „Sie wird bockig, wenn du sie zu hart anfasst.“

Er nahm Arthur das Steuer aus der Hand. Behutsam zog er sie nach oben.  
„Shhht. So geht das.“  
Arthur sah ihm wortlos zu, wie er es tatsächlich schaffte sie vor dem sicheren Crash zu bewahren und sie wieder auf Höhe zu bringen. Innerlich war er so wütend, dass er kochte. 

„Sie ist sehr zart und sehr leicht“, erklärte Cas, als hätte er nicht grade versucht sie beide umzubringen. Seine Hand strich behutsam über ihre Steuerung. „Sensibel. Du bringst ihre Balance durcheinander, wenn du sie zu ruckartig bewegst. Denk immer an ihren Rotationsmittelpunkt. Und bei dir? Keine traumatischen Flashbacks?“ 

„Was?“

„Kein traumatischer Flashback von damals?“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Arthur verstand, wovon er redete. Und dann hatte er keine Antwort darauf.  
„Mach das nicht noch mal“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Sonst prügel ich dich windelweich.“

Cas lächelte. Mit einem beiläufigen Knopfdruck holte er die Sichtblenden wiederhervor und das Cockpit wurde in Dunkelheit getaucht. Grüne Leuchtziffern flackerten über sein Gesicht.  
„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du endlich Zähne zeigst“, bemerkte er beiläufig. „Du bist gar nicht so ein Duckmäuser. Gut für dich.“  
Er klang, als sei er irgendwie stolz darauf. 

Er war wahnsinnig. Völlig wahnsinnig. Und offensichtlich auch noch paranoid.  
Arthur hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hatte, ihm so schnell und so sehr unter die Haut zu gehen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er in dem zu engen Cockpit erstickte. 

Als sie auf dem Boden landeten, fühlte er sich höhenkrank und schwerelos zugleich. Er stürzte aus dem Shuttle und lief über den Landeplatz ohne das Protokoll einzuhalten und sich abzumelden. Frau Kalinsky rief seinen Namen. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um. 

Lis öffnete ihm die Tür.  
Als sie sein Gesicht sah, wurden ihre Augen weit. Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei nach drinnen und riss sich die Uniformjacke vom Leib.  
Er fühlte sich nackt und entblößt, als ob Cas etwas von ihm gesehen hatte, was er nicht hätte sehen sollen.  
_„Wenn man nur hoch genug fliegen und alles sehen könnte…“  
„Zu dicht an der Sonne. Du würdest verbrennen.“_

„Arthur. Was ist denn…?“

Er atmete tief durch. „Nichts … ich … Cas …“  
Er brach ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Ich sollte mich nicht so fühlen. Ich sollte das alles nicht fühlen.“

Wortlos schloss sie ihn in die Arme. 

„Stell es ab“, flüsterte er, sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergraben. „Stell es ab.“

Sie war brillant und konnte alles, aber sie konnte nicht das. Und sie musste es nicht einmal aussprechen, er wusste es auch so.  
Aber sie sagte auch nicht „Du wolltest es so haben“ und dafür war er ihr beinah dankbar. Er hatte es so haben wollen.  
Er hatte nur nicht mit Cas gerechnet. 

Arthur beschloss ihm zukünftig aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

* 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Cas mit einem Becher Kaffee vor seiner Tür.  
„Ich hätte uns nicht abstürzen lassen“, sagte er anstatt einer Begrüßung. „Ehrlich. Ich bin ein fabelhafter Pilot. Und es wäre erst 300 Meter weiter unten kritisch geworden. Oder 200. Aber auf jeden Fall noch nicht in der Höhe. Kaffee?“

Arthur schwankte sekundenlang unentschieden ob er Cas den Becher entreißen und ihm die dampfende Flüssigkeit über den Kopf schütten sollte, beschloss dann aber, dass der Kaffee dafür zu schade war. Wortlos nahm er ihn entgegen. 

„Wunderschöner Morgen, nicht wahr? Wo ist die bezaubernde Lis?“ fragte Cas. 

„Auf dem Weg zu ihrer deutlichen weniger bezaubernden Vorlesung“, flötete Lis und drängt sich an Arthur vorbei aus der Haustür. „Bis heute Abend, Schatz.“ Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Sie hielt ihn vielleicht eine Sekunde länger fest als nötig und ihre Hand strich beruhigend über seinen Nacken.  
„Sag mir, wenn er gemein zu ihr ist“, flüsterte sie. „Dann bin ich gemein zu ihm. Ich besitze Schuhe mit sehr hohen Absätzen.“

Arthur schnaubte und ließ sie beinah bedauernd los. Sie lächelte und lief die Stufen hinab und an Cas vorbei.  
„Cas.“ Sie nickte ihm zu. 

„Lis.“ Er machte eine spöttische Verbeugung. „Dass du gehst, erfüllt mich mit großem Bedauern.“ Er blickt ihr bewundernd nach. „Aber wie du gehst, ist große Klasse!“

Lis lachte. 

„Starr ihr nicht auf den Hintern“, sagte Arthur und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Was willst du hier?“

„Wir müssen reden.“

„Wow. Und du versuchst es ausnahmsweise mal ohne meinen Adrenalinspiegel in ungesunde Höhen steigen zu lassen und uns beinah umzubringen? Wie ein ziviler Mensch. Ich bin geschockt.“

„Ich sehe schon, das wirst du mir noch ewig vorhalten.“  
Cas fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die dunklen Haare. Die eine Locke, die Arthur am allermeisten faszinierte, weil sie immer anders hing als alle anderen und die eine eigene Sprungkraft zu besitzen schien, die der Schwerkraft entgegen trotze, fiel ihm unordentlich in die Stirn.  
Er sah müde aus, als sei er die ganze Nacht wach gewesen. Sein sonst immer irgendwie gebräunter Teint wirkte blass, als hätte man das Licht aus ihm herausgelassen. Nur sein schräges, kleines Lächeln war genauso wie immer.  
„Heute Abend, okay?“

Arthur runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nicht jetzt?“

„Ich muss vorher noch was klären. Dinge tun, Leute treffen, Verschwörungen bestätigen.“ Er winkte und wandte sich ab. „Ich hol dich ab.“

Arthur sah ihm nach und an dachte an die endlosen, blauen Kanäle in New Venezia, die er nie gesehen hatte und fragte sich, ob sie so blau gewesen waren wie Cas‘ Augen. 

 

*

Cas holte ihn nicht ab.  
Cas kollidierte mit ihm, wie ein Meteor. So wie er mit seinem ganzen Leben kollidiert war.  
Er sprang ihn von hinten an, direkt nach Arthurs letzten Vorlesung, mitten im Gang. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, aber das Licht im Gang war noch hell und klinisch.

„Was zum …?“ Studenten drehten sich nach ihnen um.

„Shht, shhh!“ Cas presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund und zerrte ihn in eine dunkle Ecke. 

„Lass mich los. Cas, was soll …?“

„Hilf mir“, flüsterte er. Er war bleich in dem dämmerigen Licht und Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Seine Augen waren groß und ernst. „Schnell. Die Security-Bots sind hinter mir her.“

„Was?“

„Kontrollcheck.“ Er zerrte etwas aus seiner Jacke und drückte es ihm entgegen. „Nimm es. Sie dürfen das nicht bei mir finden.“

„Was ist das?“ Arthur spürte die Hand auf seiner Brust, als Cas es ihm in die Tasche schob. Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Bist du verrückt? Was ist, wenn sie es bei _mir_ finden?“  
Er dachte an Lis und an ihren Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass Securitybots in abgeführt hatten. Dass sie ihn verhörten. Und was sie alles finden würden.  
Gott, er durfte das Lis nicht antun. Nicht nachdem was sie alles für ihn getan hatte. 

„Sie werden dich nicht durchsuchen. Nicht den Urenkel von McCallahan.“ Es klang nicht einmal spöttisch. Es klang wie ein Versprechen. 

„Cas …“

Cas‘ Gesicht war so nah vor seinem, dass er die geweiteten Pupillen sehen konnte. Seine Augen waren beinah schwarz.  
„Arthur“, sagte er leise. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Arthurs Wange. „So ein alter, britannischer, schrecklich unmoderner Name. Kennst du die Legende?“

„Ja.“ 

„Könige, Magier. Sieg und Helden, Tod und Verderben. So romantisch. Vielleicht bist du derjenige, der irgendwann das Schwert für uns alle aus dem Stein zieht.“ Er ließ die Hand sinken und drückte sie auf Arthurs Brust, direkt über sein Herz, direkt über den verdammten Chip in seiner Tasche. „Und wenn du mir kein einziges Wort glaubst, glaub mir wenigstens das: Das hier ist Excalibur. Ich weiß es. Bitte, Arthur.“

Arthur spürte nicht einmal selbst, wie er nickte. Er sah nur den Ausdruck von Erleichterung auf Cas‘ Gesicht.  
Cas sagte nicht ‚danke‘, Cas beugte sich vor, umrahmte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
Dann verschwand er, so lautlos wie er gekommen war, wie ein schwarzer Schatten, der unter tausend anderen gesichtslosen Studenten in schwarzen Uniformen verschwand.

Arthur lief weiter wie im Traum. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er seine Lippen. 

Die Securitybots standen am Ende des Flures und pickten scheinbar willkürlich Studenten heraus. Vielleicht war es willkürlich, vielleicht gab es ein System, vielleicht suchten sie nur die raus, die verdächtig aussahen. Jeder zweite, dritte wurde angehalten. Arthur glitt durch die Menge wie ein Geist.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie zwei Bots Cas abführten. Er wehrte sich nicht. Er drehte sich nicht um. 

Ein Securitybot nickte Arthur zu. Er sah es wie in Zeitlupe und nickte zurück. Er wurde durch gewunken. Niemand hielt ihn an.  
Der Stick über seiner Brust fühlte sich an wie ein schlagendes, verräterischeres Herz. 

 

*

Er erzählte es nicht Lis, obwohl sie den Stick hätte knacken können.  
Er war nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, was darauf war. Er war nicht sicher, ob er ihr das antun wollte.

Cas verschwand für drei Tage, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. 

Arthur schlief nicht gut. Aber er machte sich keine Sorgen.  
Excalibur.  
_Excalibur?_  
Was zum Teufel sollte das überhaupt heißen?  
Er machte sich keine Sorgen. Er war nur wütend. Er hatte sich einwickeln lassen von Cas und seinem romantischem Gefasel. Dabei war Cas einfach nur ein wahnsinniger Irrer, der ihn in etwas reinzog, womit Arthur nichts zu tun haben wollte.  
Er war kein König. Er würde niemals ein Schwert aus irgendeinem Stein für irgendwen ziehen. Cas wusste ja nicht, was er da redete.  
Cas war einfach nur verrückt und besessen, das war er. Nichts anderes. 

Als Cas wieder auftauchte, war es mitten in der Nacht.  
Er warf Steine an Arthurs Fenster, wie Brotkrumen, als sei er verdammt nochmal Gretel und Arthur Hänsel oder welches Märchen auch immer das war. Er ignorierte eiskalt die Sperrstunde, weil er Cas war und dachte, dass er sich alles erlauben konnte. 

Trotzdem kletterte Arthur aus dem Fenster nach draußen. 

„Schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte Cas. Er lehnte an der Hauswand. Im Dunkeln sah er aus wie immer.

„Mach das nie wieder“, erwiderte Arthur ziemlich hoffnungslos. Es fühlte sich an, als sagte er das andauernd und Cas tat doch immer, was er wollte. 

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst.“

„Hier.“ Arthur schob ihm den Stick entgegen und spürte die Wut in sich hochsteigen, die längst überfällig war. „Nimm ihn. Verschwinde. Was auch immer es ist, ich will es nicht mal wissen.“

Cas machte einen Schritt nach vorne aus dem Schatten. Er hatte eine Schwellung neben dem linken Auge, sonst sah er überraschend unversehrt aus. Er hatte etwas an sich, was Leute dazu brachte, dass sie ihn verprügeln wollten. Sogar Arthur hatte diesen Impuls manchmal. 

„Excalibur“, sagte Cas als er den Stick entgegen nahm. 

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle“, spuckte Arthur aus. 

„Es geht um die K87“, war die ruhige Antwort.

„Ich will es nicht wissen.“

„Du solltest es wissen. Wir stecken da beide drin.“

„Ich stecke in überhaupt nichts drin!“

„Du steckst tiefer drin als jeder andere! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass nicht wenigstens du nach Antworten suchst!“ Mit jedem Wort kam Cas näher. 

„Ist es das wert?“ fauchte Arthur. „Ist es das wert, dauernd Angst zu haben, dass sie zuhören, dass sie dich abholen? Wieso kannst du … wieso kannst du mich nicht einfach Pilot sein lassen? Wieso kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?“

„Ob es das wert ist? Verdammt, ja! Es ist das einzige, das etwas wert ist! Interessiert es dich nicht zu wissen, wieso dein Vater sterben musste? Und wieso 136 andere Menschen sterben mussten? Du bist der einzige Augenzeuge, der einzige Überlebende. Du bist die einzige Antwort, die ich je gefunden habe!“ 

„Ich kenne ja nicht mal die Frage!“ brüllte Arthur zurück. 

„Wieso sie meinen Hund erschossen haben als ich sieben Jahre alt war. Wieso sie meinen Vater weggebracht haben und ich habe nie erfahren wohin. Wieso die Kuppel unser Gefängnis ist. Wieso 136 Menschen sterben mussten … dein Vater war auch in dieser Fähre! Willst du nicht auch wissen, was passiert ist?“

Er klang wie ein kleiner Junge, wie damals mit sieben Jahren als Soldaten ihn und seine Familie deportiert hatten.  
Und Arthur wusste, dass Cas nie aufgeben würde, irgendetwas zu suchen, von dem er dachte, dass Arthur es in sich trug. Wie ein X auf einer Landkarte, das nirgendwo hin führte. Nur ins Nichts. In ein endloses, leeres, schwarzes Loch.  
Cas würde für immer sieben Jahre alt sein. Und Arthur wollte alles für ihn tun, aber er würde niemals Excalibur für ihn aus dem Stein ziehen können.  
Er spürte die Erinnerung von Cas‘ Lippen auf seinem Mund wie einen plötzlichen Phantomschmerz. 

„Er war nicht mein Vater.“

„Was?“ 

„Ich bin nicht Arthur McCallahan. Es war nicht mein Vater an Bord des Schiffes. Ich bin nicht der Urenkel von Henry. Ich bin nicht Arthur McCallahan.“

Cas starrte ihn an. „Wovon redest du? Natürlich bist du …“ Er stoppte und Arthur sah die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf zusammenfallen.  
_„Sieht dir nicht grade ähnlich.“_  
„Kein traumatischer Flashback von damals?“  
„Ich frage mich, wie es sein kann, dass jemand, der drei Tage in einer brennenden Raumkapsel mit Bergen an verstümmelten Leichen, zwischen schmelzendem Metall und Trümmerhaufen eingesperrt war … wieso sich so jemand von allen Fächern in der Akademie ausgerechnet als Pilot einschreibt.“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte er aus einem Traum aufzuwachen. „Wo ist …?“

„Er ist tot.“ Es war als ob es so lange in ihm geschmort hatte, dass es eiterte wie eine aufbrechende Wunde. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten. „Arthur McCallahan ist tot.“

„Nein.“

„Er hat sich umgebracht. Er hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Flucht. Das Versteck spielen. Er ist von einer scheiße Brücke gesprungen, okay? Ich war da, ich habe es gesehen. Ich habe ihn sterben gesehen.“

„Nein!“

„Es gibt keinen Augenzeugen! Es gibt keine Antworten! Ich habe sie nicht, weil ich nicht Arthur bin. Arthur ist tot! TOT! Er verrottet irgendwo da draußen in der Wüste und die Geier fressen ihn auf!“ 

„Hör auf.“  
Cas‘ Hände pressten ihn gegen die Wand. Er schüttelte ihn und drückte so fest, dass es schmerzte. Arthur ließ es willenlos mit sich geschehen.  
„Gott, wieso hast du …? Wieso hast du so getan, als seist du Arthur? Wieso?“  
Cas klang, als habe ihm jemand das Herz gebrochen. 

„Es war meine einzige Chance“, hauchte Arthur. „In die Akademie zu kommen. Einen Beruf zu lernen. Frei zu sein. Cas, lass mich los … du tust mir weh.“

„Frei zu sein? Hier.“ Cas lachte bitter. Er ließ die Hände sinken. „In diesem Gefängnis? Ausgerechnet? Gott! Wer bist du …? Wer bist du, wenn du nicht Arthur bist?“

Arthur starrte in seine Augen, die vielleicht viel blauer waren als die Kanäle von New Venezia je gewesen waren.  
Er packte sein eigenes Handgelenk mit der rechten Hand und zerrte an der Haut.

„Was machst du? Hey, was …!“

Die Haut ging ab, viel zu leicht. Nicht stabil genug. Viel zu zerbrechlich, so ein menschlicher Körper.  
Darunter lagen die Drähte bloß. Elektroden. Pulsierende Lichter für jeden Nervenstrang.  
Es fühlte sich an, als ob er vor Cas sein Herz bloßlegte.  
Lis war die einzige, die ihn je so nackt gesehen hatte.  
Lis war die einzige, die die ganze Wahrheit wusste. 

Aber Cas ging ihm unter die Haut. Cas mit seiner lächerlichen Vorliebe für Pizza und seinem Leichtsinn und seiner Leidenschaft und der Tatsache, dass er zehn Minuten lang ohne Luft zu holen reden konnte und seinem völligen Mangel an Respekt für die Intimzone anderer Menschen.  
Cas ging ihm unter die Haut.  
Es schien nur gerecht … es erschien nur gerecht, ihn wirklich unter seine Haut zu lassen. Ihn sehen zu lassen, was darunter lag. 

„Ich bin ein Bot“, flüsterte Arthur. „Ich bin ein Bot und wenn sie mich hier erwischen, habe ich wesentlich mehr zu verlieren als du.“

Und er hörte seine eigene Stimme im Kopf wiederhallen wie eine Prophezeiung.  
_Flieg nicht zu hoch, sonst verbrennst du an der Sonne._

 

^ **Vorläufiges Ende?** ^


End file.
